Casey: Right Back at Ya!
by markzilla6895
Summary: Adaption of Kirby anime. Starring AwesomeCasey's Mobian OC.
1. Episode 1: Casey Comes to Ponyville!

(It's a peaceful night in Ponyville. Everyone is snoozing in their homes. Suddenly a flock of sheep wake up to see a giant evil-looking octopus looming over them. The sheep try to run, but the octopus scoops up a group and swallows them, spitting out the bones. Fluttershy runs outside to see the monster fly towards the castle on the hill.)

[Theme Song]

(In space, a Starship is floating peacefully in space with a red echidna sleeping inside. Suddenly, he's jostled awake by an alarm beeping. The ship's cockpit slams shut and jumps into hyperspace. Meanwhile at the castle in Equestria…)

Trixie: Monster?! That's ridiculous! There's no monster in this castle!

Fluttershy: Yes, there is! It's big and it's scary and it eats everything in sight!

Trixie: That's King Discord! (She threatens Fluttershy with a Parasprite's spear. Discord is eating dinner nearby.) There's no monster so go back to your homes so His Majesty can finish his supper in peace!

Twilight Sparkle: Hey, wait a minute Trixie! Not so fast! How do we know you're not lying again?

Spike: Yeah, like you usually do?

Trixie: You have no right to speak to me that way. Your brother should slap you silly.

Twilight Sparkle: Bro, something funny's going on.

Shining Armor: You might be right, Twilight. A monster is the kind of thing Discord would love.

Rainbow Dash: He must be behind this!

Trixie: How dare you accuse His Royal Highness! You want me to check her for a two-week stay in the dungeon, Kingy?

Discord: (Laughs.) A monster, huh? Would the monster happen to look anything like that? (He points at a smaller version of the octopus in a fish tank.)

Fluttershy: That's it! That's the monster!

Applejack: Except it was a hundred times bigger!

Discord: (Laughs.) Well, you can see this ain't no monster. It's my new pet octopus. And the only thing he likes to eat is sardines. (Feeds the octopus a sardine. Discord laughs again.) Little fella wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was at the end of a fish hook. (Chuckles.)

Trixie: Of course it wouldn't. Now get out and go back to your trailer park so the king can have his dessert!

(Twilight runs over to the tank and stares at the octopus. The octopus looks back with a demonic look in its eyes. Later the citizens of Ponyville have gathered in a hidden area of the Everfree Forest. They stand before Princess Celestia.)

Celestia: Tell me, citizens of Equestria, for what purpose have you come to consult me?

Twilight: We seek your knowledge and wisdom, Princess Celestia. For three nights, a giant monster has been stealing our sheep.

Rarity: And it's robbing me of my beauty sleep.

Mayor: King Discord says it's not his monster.

Rainbow Dash: But I don't believe that creep!

Spike: You know the truth, Celestia.

Twilight: Please tell me where the monster is, Princess and how we can make it go away.

Celestia: The monster is here. And now Equestria is in grave danger.

Twilight: Why did it come here?

Celestia: It was called here by your own King Discord.

(Trixie and Discord are watching the conversation from Discord's tank-jeep.)

Trixie: Sounds like the babe's got your number, crowny. (Discord hits her on the head.)

Discord: That tattle-taling freak!

Celestia: The monster was created by one far more powerful than Discord.

Rainbow Dash: I'd like to lay a beating on both of 'em!

Mayor: What could we do to stop them?

Celestia: There is nothing you can do.

Pinkie Pie: Then is Equestria doomed?

Twilight: Can anybody help, Princess?

Celestia: There is one hope. A Star Warrior traveling through space, whose name is Casey.

Twilight: Casey?

Spike: Yay! Casey!

Pinkie: (Thinking) I bet he's cute! (She imagines him as a handsome pony warrior. Discord drives up with his cannon aimed at Celestia.)

Discord: That's nonsense, Celestia! Ain't no such person as Casey.

Trixie: That's right! You're full of baloney.

Celestia: I can see the future.

Discord: (Chuckles) Then why don't you predict what's gonna happen when I push this here button?

Celestia: I predict you will not push it.

Discord: (Repeatedly hits Trixie on the head.) Hey Trixie, did you hear that one?! Well, I predict you're dead wrong!

(Suddenly, the sky is turned white by an object falling from space. It zooms past Celestia's head and crashes on the edge of a cliff. Soon everyone has run toward the crash site and see it's the Starship from earlier. Everyone is gasping in awe except Discord who's growling. The cockpit then opens and the echidna from earlier falls out of it. Discord picks him up by one of his legs.)

Fluttershy: What is that?

Discord: Looks like an alien invader!

Trixie: Mash it with your mallet! (Discord pulls out his hammer and is about to hit the stranger when Twilight stops him.)

Twilight: Wait a second! Let's see what it is!

Applejack: Are you a space alien?

Casey: Um, no?

Rainbow Dash: It's gotta be impossible, but your name wouldn't happen to be Casey, would it?

Casey: Yes, it is.

(Pinkie goes into shock and the image of the handsome warrior in her mind shatters.)

Spike: (Thinking) That's Casey?!

Rarity: (Thinking) The Star Warrior?!

Luna: (Thinking) He's just a kid!

(Discord then stomps Casey with his foot to hold him in place.)

Discord: (Laughs.) Some warrior! Now stand back, this boy's going into orbit!

Fluttershy: No! Please don't!

Discord: Fore! (He hits Casey with his hammer, sending him flying. Casey falls down a nearby gorge.)

Rarity: That seemed unnecessary!

Rainbow Dash: Why did you have to clobber him?!

Trixie: The king just saved you all from a public menace!

Discord: Yeah, Casey must be the monster that's eating up all the sheep!

Luna: I do hope that little boy's alright.

Twilight: We'll go see! (She, her friends, and Spike leap down into the gorge.)

Discord: Good riddance, I say!

Pinkie: Casey, just hang on!

Applejack: We're comin' down to help you! (Pinkie tries to climb down, but slips and starts to fall. Casey immediately glides toward her and catches her before she hits a spiky rock formation.)

Pinkie: Casey just saved my life.

Spike: A monster wouldn't have done that, Pinkie!

Rarity: Maybe you're right, Spike.

Fluttershy: Maybe Casey is a Star Warrior.

Twilight: Impossible, Fluttershy. Warriors are big and strong, not 12-year old kids. (Casey walks off in another direction.)

Spike: Hey, Casey, where are you going?

Casey: I'm going to do some exploring! (He starts to run. The others go after him.)

Rainbow Dash: Wait for us!

Pinkie: Some warrior.

(Casey then reaches the top of a hill overlooking all of Ponyville.)

Casey: Cooool!

Fluttershy: This is Ponyville.

Twilight: Spike and I work for the king so we live in the castle. In case you're wondering, my name's Twilight Sparkle.

Casey: Nice to meet you.

Spike: And I'm Spike.

Rarity: And we're their friends. My name's Rarity.

Applejack: I'm Applejack.

Rainbow Dash: Name's Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie: I'm Pinkie Pie! I'm so happy to meet you Casey! (Hugs Casey.)

Fluttershy: And… I-I'm Fluttershy.

(Discord then shows up still driving his tank-jeep.)

Discord: Hey! Outta my way! I'll get that monster! (He then hits Casey with the car, sending him rolling downhill. Discord drives downhill and starts to shoot at him. Casey starts to run, but Discord manages to hit him sending Casey flying into the Apple Orchard.)

Casey: Aaaahhhhhhh!

Spike: Knock it off!

Twilight Sparkle: It's not a monster!

Discord: He ran into that apple orchard!

(Trixie chuckles. Suddenly several apples hit them in the face.)

Pinkie Pie: We're not letting you hurt our friend, Casey!

Discord: You can't tell me what to do! I am the king!

Trixie: I have an idea. (Whispers something in Discord's ear.)

Discord: That's a good one, Trixie. There's more than one way to skin a whatever he is! (He drives away.)

Casey: I'm an echidna!

Lyra: You guys alright?!

Twilight: We're fine!

(Later at Town Hall, the citizens have thrown a banquet in Casey's honor.)

Mayor: And as Mayor of Ponyville, I know I speak for everyone when I say that we're pleased and proud to welcome our honored guest, the mighty Star Warrior Casey the echidna, to our charming community!

Rainbow Dash: I can speak for myself, thank you!

Mayor: We all know that, Rainbow Dash.

Spike: Let's hurry up and eat, Twilight.

Twilight: Manners Spike.

(Suddenly, Casey swipes all the food on the table and swallows it in ten seconds flat. All the plates and silverware fall on the table.)

Spike: (Groans.) I knew I should've started eating!

Rarity: Hey, what's the big idea, Casey?!

Casey: Sorry, I was really hungry. (He runs out of the room in embarrassment.)

Twilight: Casey, wait!

(Outside, they see Casey looking over a bunch of sheep skeletons.)

Applejack: Did you do this?

Fluttershy: Maybe Casey is the monster!

Twilight: We can't stay here! Come on! (She grabs Casey with her magic and takes him to an abandoned shack.)

Rainbow Dash: You are the one who ate all those sheep, aren't ya?!

Casey: N-no! I'm innocent!

Twilight: If you tell us the truth, maybe we can help you!

Rainbow Dash: But if you don't you're history!

(Suddenly there are voices outside. Pinkie stuffs a sack over Casey.)

Voice # 1: Hey! Let's check out this shack!

Voice # 2: Why? It's probably empty like the others.

(The door to the shack falls forward and a blue rabbit and a sickly green rabbit are standing in the doorway.)

Blue rabbit: It's the girls!

Green rabbit: And Spike!

Spike: Hi, Yang. Hi, Yuck.

Fluttershy: What are you two doing here?

Yuck: We're servants of the king.

Yang: We're looking for a red echidna named Casey!

Pinkie: Hey, that's funny. So are we. (She tries to hide Casey behind her.)

Applejack: But he's not in here!

Voice # 3: I am not so sure!

(Yang and Yuck step aside as a green hedgehog wearing a mask and cape steps into the shack. His body is mostly wrapped in the cape. He slowly approaches the group. With fast reflexes, he pulls out a spiked sword and pulls the sack off of Casey's head. He stares at Casey for a long time.)

Casey: What?!

Hedgehog: It is… true! (The eyes on his mask turn green briefly before returning to their normal yellow color. He starts to leave. The Mane 6 run after him.)

Fluttershy: Please, Mark, don't tell the king!

Mark: The king is not the problem… for now. Now we have to find the real monster.

(Suddenly, there's an explosion at the castle. Casey starts to run towards it.)

Twilight: Casey, where are you going?!

Applejack: He's obviously heading for that big explosion at the castle!

(At the castle, several parts of Casey's Starship hit Discord and Trixie on the head.)

Trixie: How am I supposed to fix this thing if I don't have the owner's manual?!

Discord: Careful with this Starship, horn brain! Once we get it fixed, we can send Casey back to where he came from!

(Discord then notices a small box in the cockpit. He opens it to see a small yellow star.)

Trixie: Ooh, what's that?

(Discord takes the star out of the box.)

Discord: I can tack this up in my dressing room!

Trixie: Sire, he might need that!

Discord: You just take care of business! And I'll take care of this star. (Laughs.)

(Trixie blows a raspberry at him.)

Trixie: Why does he have to be so abusive? Self-esteem issues, anyone? (Casey leaps onto the tower. Trixie gasps in surprise.) Well this is a pleasant surprise. I was just trying to fix your Starship for you.

(Casey picks up the box that held the star and shakes it. Nothing comes out.)

Casey: Where's my Warp Star?!

Trixie: Not my fault.

(Casey runs after Discord.)

Casey: Give me back my Warp Star, you creep!

Discord: I order a monster and I end up with a wimp. (The octopus has the demonic look again as Discord walks toward his throne.) Why did I spend my cash on this new-fangled online monster ordering system to fill my fish tank?

(He presses a button on the throne's arm rest and an impressive-looking teleporter comes out of the floor. Two television screens come out of the wall on Discord's left and right. The one on his left turns on to reveal Customer Service, a human wearing sunglasses and a suit. Only his upper torso, arms, and head can be seen on the screen.)

Customer Service: Welcome to Nightmare Enterprises, King Discord. How can I assist you?

Discord: Look, pal I don't like to complain, but I paid you folks a lot of money for an octopus monster and it turned out to be a little shrimp!

Customer Service: Just give it time, Your Highness, and I guarantee that little shrimp will grow on you.

Discord: Alright.

(Discord switches off the TV and everything retracts into the wall and floor. He walks over to the tank and sees the octopus has gotten a little bigger, has the demonic look in it eyes, and chewing on a bone. It then spits the bone out. Discord's eyes then begin to turn to the same green the octopus's eyes have. Casey rushes into the throne room and Discord tries to hit him with his hammer. His eyes are now glowing.)

Casey: Aaaahhhh!

(The possessed Discord tries to hit Casey with his hammer, but Casey dodges each blow. The Mane 6 and Spike run to him.)

Pinkie: Casey!

(Discord takes advantage of this distraction to send Casey into the wall several times.)

Casey: Ow.

(Shining Armor and Luna arrive.)

Shining Armor: Look, it's Casey!

Luna: And he's being pummeled by the king!

(The star Discord had then falls out of his pocket and rolls at Pinkie's feet. She picks it up with her front right hoof.)

Mark: Get away!

(Mark saves the Mane 6 and Spike from a falling pillar.)

Fluttershy: Hey, you're on our side!

(Mark has now unwrapped the cape around his body revealing armor and a scabbard holding is sword. Discord has been knocked unconscious.)

Mark: Look out!

(The octopus enlarges to the gigantic size seen at the beginning of the episode. Everyone except Mark screams in terror.)

Applejack: That must be the monster that ate all the sheep!

Mark: Yes, and it has taken control of the king!

(The octopus smashes the castle walls. The citizens of Ponyville look in horror as the tentacles come out of the walls.)

Bon-Bon: It's going to destroy the castle!

(Discord then wakes up to find himself ugly face-to-uglier face with the monster.)

Discord: Aaaah! Holy calamari!

Trixie: Get back in your tank, you overgrown appetizer!

(Discord tackles Trixie. He's holding her by the neck and shaking her violently.)

Discord: Find the receipt for this thing because I want my money back!

(Mark leaps in front of them with his sword drawn. Yang and Yuck rush to help.)

Mark: You better leave, sire.

(The Mane 6, Spike, Casey, and Discord and Trixie are running for their lives from one of the tentacles. It smashes down sending Pinkie and Rarity to the floor. Casey leaps in front of the them with his arms extended.)

Pinkie: Casey!

(The tentacle then spits out mini octopi.)

Rarity: Ew!

(Casey tries to fight off the octopi, but he's getting clobbered by all of them.)

Discord: That's it! (He does several air punches while laughing.)

Trixie: Now it's a keeper?

(The octopi then smash a rock on Casey who's looking a little green. The star in Pinkie's hoof is also green. Mark notices the star.)

Mark: Where did you get that?

Pinkie: This? Discord dropped it. Why?

Mark: That is the Warp Star, the source of Casey's power.

(The star returns to its normal yellow color. Casey returns to his red color. He then runs up one of the towers while being pursued by the octopi. The big octopus then smashes most of the tower, before confronting the echidna directly. Pinkie, Fluttershy, Twilight, Spike, and Mark rush to the balcony of another tower. )

Pinkie: Casey! (The Warp Star in her hand glows. Casey then begins to get excited. He begins to pull the octopi towards him.)

Spike: He sucked them in!

Twilight: Just like he sucked in that dinner!

Mark: It is Casey's classic defense: Absorb!

(The octopus releases more small octopi which are now surrounded by fire. Casey pulls these in too. This time however, he kicks them away. Pinkie, Spike, and Twilight cheer while Fluttershy does a quiet "Yay" and Mark just stands there. Casey then absorbs more fire octopi and then leaps into the air. A crown with a green gem on it lands on his head and catches fire.)

Mark: That is Casey's Copy Ability! After Absorbing an attack, Casey can transform himself. He has become Fire Casey!

(The octopus then breathes fire at Casey who then Absorbs it.)

Casey: Can't touch me!

(Casey then breathes the fire back at the octopus, which recoils. Pinkie then tosses the Warp Star at Casey. It enlarges in size as Casey leaps on it and rides it like a surfboard. He then continuously breathes fire on the octopus until it's sent flying into the sky and explodes. The Mane 6 and Spike cheer while Discord wails in despair.)

Discord: There goes my refund!

(Mark watches Casey with interest. Meanwhile in a dark fortress, Customer Service is watching the events transpire through a telescope. Behind him is the silhouette of a demonic figure.)

Customer Service: Well, it seems that little kid is a Star Warrior after all.

(The silhouette behind him laughs evilly. Casey is then standing in front of a simple stone house on the outskirts of Ponyville.)

Twilight: Well, since we couldn't fix your ship, we built you this house for you to stay in.

Casey: Thanks, guys!

(He gives a thumbs up.)

[End Credits]


	2. Episode 2: Casey's Duel Role

(Discord and Trixie are spying on Casey, the Mane 6, Spike, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders playing from the castle's balcony.)

Discord: We've gotta do something! We gotta get rid of Casey somehow before he gets settled in here!

Trixie: Well, if you want my opinion-

(Discord slams the binoculars he was holding on Trixie's head.)

Discord: Who wants your opinion? What I want is a monster that'll get rid of that red pest once and for all!

(He leaps onto his throne and presses a button. The two TV screens come out of the walls and Customer Service appears on the left one.)

Customer Service: Welcome back to Nightmare Enterprises' Online Monster Site, King Discord. As you know, we offer a full line of powerful monsters.

(Behind him are a bunch of chibi monsters.)

Discord: Yeah, well that octopus you sent me last time was a weakling.

Customer Service: Now that we know that your opponent is Casey, all our monsters have new, improved attack power! (The monsters behind him begin to beat him up.) Ooh, ow, ouch! See what I mean?

Discord: They look like rejects to me. What I need is something strong enough to get rid of that Casey…for good!

[Theme Song]

(The next morning, the Mane 6 are knocking on Casey's door.)

Pinkie: Casey, you home?!

Applejack: Ah think he's still sleeping, Pinkie.

(The door opens to reveal a tired and annoyed-looking green armadillo.)

Twilight: Oh, hi Matt.

Matt: What do you want?

Rarity: Where's Casey?

Matt: He's in the tree.

(Casey is snoozing on a tree branch. Pinkie gets a noisemaker out and pops it right near his ear. The sound jostles him awake.)

Casey: Yes?

Pinkie: You wanna play with us?

Casey: Um, sure.

Soarin': Hey, Casey! I've got a letter for you! (Twilight takes it from him.)

Twilight: It's from Mark! "Honorable Casey, as a fellow Star Warrior, you are required to accept my challenge. I hereby request a battle with you."

(Later in Ponyville, everyone is discussing Mark's letter to Casey.)

Doctor Whooves: A challenge?

Mayor: From Mark?

Granny Smith: For a duel?

Mayor: I don't believe it.

Matt: Believe it, gray hair! I saw the letter with my own eyes!

Mayor: By why would he want to battle Casey?

Doctor Whooves: And where's Casey now?!

Matt: Twilight and the others took Casey to the Everfree Forest.

(In the Everfree Forest, the Mane 6, Spike, and Casey are approaching Celestia's hideaway.)

Casey: Why does Mark want to fight me?

(Flashback to earlier that morning in the castle.)

Spike: Twilight and I were coming to come visit you.

Twilight: When we saw Mark walk up to Discord's throne room.

Spike: So we decided to stay and see what's going on.

Mark: You want me to challenge Casey to a duel?

Discord: That's right! Beating Casey oughta be a piece of cake for you!

Trixie: Just make sure you give that little whelp his just desserts!

Mark: But if you want to eliminate him, then why don't you order another one of your monsters?

Discord: Monsters? What makes you think I've been ordering monsters?

Mark: I have heard rumors, Your Majesty. I have even heard that the delivery system is located in this very room.

Trixie: Keep your nose out of the king's business! If you even have a nose.

Discord: It's a knight's job to do what I say and I say get rid of Casey!

Mark: I understand, but…

Trixie: Forget your "but!" Why don't you do what the king orders?! Listen mister, if you're in cahoots with this Casey, that's treason!

Mark: Treason?!

(Discord hits Trixie on the head.)

Discord: Are you gonna take care of Casey or not?!

Mark: If you command it, I must obey.

(End flashback.)

Rarity: You're in a lot of trouble, Casey.

Fluttershy: There's no way you can beat Mark!

Rainbow Dash: The best thing to do now is to run and hide someplace!

Mark: It is too late for that!

(The Mane 6 look up to see Mark, Yang, and Yuck looking down on them from a ledge.)

Mark: If you wanted Casey to escape, why did you come here?

Applejack: Well, because we wanted to talk to you.

(Mark leaps down to the group's level followed by Yang and Yuck.)

Twilight: We thought you were on our side and Casey's side too!

Spike: We heard you tell Discord you'd get rid of Casey!

Mark: I am in His Majesty's service. I cannot disobey his commands.

Rainbow Dash: Traitor!

(She runs toward Mark, but Yang and Yuck block her. Mark then pulls his sword hilt from his scabbard. It then energizes into a spiked blade. Mark strikes a battle pose.)

Mark: Casey, my king has commanded me to challenge you to a duel! Prepare for battle and prepare to be defeated!

(Mark leaps at Casey and does a slash at Casey's cheek. Casey is sent flying. Mark does a slash on his other cheek. Mark then points his blade down at Casey.)

Mark: This duel is about to end.

Spike: That's what you think!

Pinkie: You can win, Casey! Just use your suck-up power!

(Casey begins to pull the twigs, leaves, dirt and rocks in the area towards him. Mark stands still and doesn't move an inch. Discord and Trixie are spying on the fight, but can't see due to the dust tornado.)

Trixie: Who's winning, sire? Mark or Casey?

Discord: I can't tell. There's too much stone and sand around.

(Casey then tires out from using Absorb too much.)

Mark: Casey is very powerful, but he cannot Absorb opponents who are extremely large or heavy.

Applejack: But you ain't large or heavy, Mark.

Mark: I have other ways of defending myself.

Fluttershy: You know way more than Casey does. He can't beat you. How can you pick a fight with him when he can't even defend himself?

Mark: Yang, give him a way to defend himself!

(Yang tosses a sword into the ground.)

Mark: There! Now we can battle as equals!

Twilight: Casey! It's a trap!

Spike: Run, Casey!

(Casey picks up the sword and tries to hold it with both hands without falling over.)

Mark: Now the battle begins!

Casey: This… is… so…. heavy!

(The two begin to sword fight with Mark attack and Casey countering. Mark then whacks Casey with his sword sending him into the wall. Mark then leaps at Casey, who's swinging his wildly. Mark leaps back with coolness.)

Mark: Fine then. I will save enough power to defend myself, but still move on to more intense attacks.

(Mark then does several lunges at Casey.)

Mark: Keep your wits about you! A best offense is a good defense, my friend.

(Mark then sends Casey into the wall, causing rocks to tumble around him.)

Trixie: Casey loses by a landslide!

Discord: Come on, let's get to the castle.

Trixie: Now we know what Casey's weakness is!

Discord: Casey's no swordsman, and that gives me an idea!

(The tank-jeep races toward the castle. Casey then wakes up to see Mark approach him.)

Mark: A true Star Warrior would stand up and fight!

Pinkie: Casey, don't listen to him!

Rainbow Dash: Get away!

(The two Mobians begin to sword fight again.)

Mark: Your spirit is willing, my friend, but your flesh is weak!

Spike: Look, Twilight! Casey is fighting back!

Rarity: If he keeps this up, maybe he can beat Mark!

Twilight: Or maybe Mark's just acting like Casey has a chance to win the duel.

Mark: Not bad! (Grunts.) You have a lot of heart!

Casey: Of course I do!

Mark: Unfortunately, you do not have a lot of reach. With those tiny arms, you cannot touch me! (He leaps to a small boulder.) But if you truly focus your powers, nothing is unreachable! And I will prove it to you. The steel of my sword is hard, but the steel of my will makes it harder.

(His sword then releases a crescent-shaped beam that slices through the ground leaving a huge gap.)

Casey: What was that?!

Mark: If you allow your power to flow into your sword and release it, you create the Sword Beam!

Casey: Sword… Beam?

(Mark unleashes another Sword Beam. Casey dodges it and the falling rocks created by it.)

Mark: Sword Beam allows you to use all of your power in one concentrated attack. When the spirit is focused, energy leaves the body and enters the sword. If you focus, perhaps you can defeat me. Try it. It is your only hope! If you fail, my sword will defeat you.

(Casey tries to ponder what to do. The he promptly falls asleep. Mark gasps in surprise.)

Spike: Casey just fell asleep!

Rainbow Dash: Casey!

Mark: Casey is free of all anxiety. That is how he focuses his power. He will be difficult to defeat, but for the sake of honor, I must try!

(He charges at Casey. Casey suddenly wakes up.0

Casey: Huh?!

Mark: Look out!

(Mark pushes Casey out of the way of a giant boulder courtesy of Applejack's kicking.)

Mark: (Coughs.) Where are you?!

Fluttershy: Casey's been knocked out!

Twilight: Let's get him out of here!

(The tank-jeep reaches the castle and leaps onto the draw bridge. Trixie falls off and lands on the ground.)

Trixie: Ow! I'm okay!

(Discord runs to his throne, chuckling all the way. He sits down, presses the button on the arm rest and all the Nightmare Enterprises devices appear in the room.)

Discord: I know how to beat Casey! I need a monster that's good with a sword!

Customer Service: We've got just the thing you're looking for, King. But unfortunately, we haven't received payment for the other monsters Nightmare Enterprises sent you already.

Discord: You'll get the money! Just get me the monster!

Customer Service: No problemo, Big D! We always give credit where credit is due!

(Discord chuckles as the teleporter activates. Trixie then arrives.)

Trixie: I landed on my-

(She gazes in horror as a giant blue beetle carrying a sword in the right hand and a club in the other materializes from the teleporter.)

Customer Service: Allow me to introduce our swords model extraordinaire! The big beetle: Buggzy!

Discord: That's one ugly bug! Now go get Casey, beetle-boy!

(Night has fallen in the Everfree Forest. Mark, Yang, and Yuck are searching every location.)

Yang: Casey!

Yuck: Casey, where are you?! Mark, we can't find Casey.

Yang: With a little more time, you could've taught Casey to master the Sword Beam!

Mark: Yes. And now I fear Discord will order a monster skilled in swordplay. Casey is in danger! We must find him!

(They leave the forest with great speed.)

Applejack: Now they sound like they're tryin' to protect Casey!

Pinkie: This is real confusing!

(The group then notices a celestial glow behind them. They turn around to see Princess Celestia.)

Twilight: Mark came here to see you, didn't he Princess?

Celestia: He came here to consult with me about the threat to our planet.

Rarity: Threat to the planet?! What do you mean?!

Celestia: There is a secret empire of evil ruled by one known as Nightmare. It is his plan to control the entire universe. He creates monsters and delivers them to customers like Discord, who do not know their true purpose. But Nightmare made one grave mistake. One creature was produced that would not obey his orders and Nightmare fears it may defeat him.

Applejack: The creature must be…

Rarity: Casey!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, that must be why Nightmare's trying to get rid of him!

Celestia: That is the likely explanation.

Twilight: Well, thanks for the information Princess. We should get going!

Spike: Hey, Celestia. How did you find out about all this stuff?

Celestia: I learned it long ago from Mark.

Pinkie: Say what?!

Fluttershy: From Mark?!

(Discord and Trixie are driving the tank-jeep to the Everfree Forest with Buggzy flying close behind them.)

Discord: (Chuckles) This job's gonna be a walk in the park!

Trixie: Yeah, Casey's been bugging us, so now we're gonna bug him big time!

(Back at the Everfree Forest…)

Fluttershy: He's still very weak!

Spike: Hang in there, Casey.

Twilight: Come on! We've got to try and get him out of here and back to his house.

(A light then shines on the group.)

Discord: (Chuckles) Now you're in the spotlight!

Trixie: But it's curtains for your little friend!

Spike: What do we do?!

Twilight: Run!

(They try to run from the tank-jeep but they are then blocked by Buggzy.)

Fluttershy: Eek! A giant bug!

(Buggzy approaches Casey menacingly.)

Mark: What is that, Your Majesty?!

Discord: (Laughs.) It's my new monster, Buggzy!

Mark: I do not understand! I thought you wanted me to do battle with Casey!

Trixie: (Scoffs) You found Casey's weakness! That's all we wanted!

Mark: So you were only using me to find the right monster to order.

(Casey dodges several blows made by Buggzy.)

Mark: Casey's new power will now be put to the test!

Pinkie: Casey, do something!

Rainbow Dash: Try to suck it up!

(Casey tries to Absorb his opponent, but like Mark, Buggzy is too big and Casey tires out. Buggzy then corners Casey.)

Spike: Hurry, Casey! Try to suck it up again!

Mark: His opponent is too large to defeat that way.

Twilight: You're right, Mark.

Fluttershy: Casey, one more time! But this time, suck up his sword!

(Casey uses Absorb again, but aims at Buggzy's sword. It starts to loosen but won't budge. Mark then throws his sword at Buggzy's hand, forcing the big bug to let it go. The sword then disappears into Casey's chest.)

Spike: Yeah! Casey did it!

(Casey leaps into the air. A Link-style hat spins around on his and then stops. Casey then has a sword materialize in his hand.)

Mark: He is now Sword Casey!

Discord and Trixie: Sword Casey?!

Mark: A master swordsman, if he's learned any attacks!

Pinkie: You can do it, Casey!

(Buggzy then summons two great swords.)

Discord: (Laughs while hold Trixie by the neck and shaking him violently.) That Buggzy's one sharp-looking monster, ain't it?!

(Casey's blade then increases in length, and he holds it with one hand. He then makes several massive swipes at Buggzy.)

Casey: Yah! Take that!

(Buggzy retaliates with big slashes which Casey easily dodges.)

Discord: Yeah! A few more swings and it's good-bye, Casey!

Trixie: Touché!

Mark: Casey, if you focus, you can defeat it!

(Casey then falls asleep.)

Discord: What's that little brat going to sleep for?!

Trixie: Hurry, Buggzy! Finish him off!

(Casey then wakes up and leaps into the air.)

Casey: Sword Beam!

(He releases a Sword Beam similar to Mark's which slices right through Buggzy, cutting him in half and then the big beetle explodes.)

Rainbow Dash: That was so awesome!

(Everyone looks up to see the citizens of Ponyville cheering at Casey's victory.)

Discord: Well that punk ain't gonna make a monkey out of King Discord!

(They drive toward Casey, but Mark is standing in the tank-jeep's way.)

Discord: Outta my way, hedgehog!

Mark: Sire, it is my duty to warn you. Casey has great power now!

Discord: Oh yeah?! Well, who's the king around here, you or me?!

Trixie: Move it or lose it!

Mark: It pains me to do this, sire. But I'm afraid I must.

(He then kicks the car's front sending it rolling downhill.)

Discord: Hey, what's happening'?

Trixie: We're going backwards!

Discord: I know that! Hit the brake! Do something!

Trixie: Like what?!

Discord: Break my fall!

(The tank-jeep explodes when it reaches the bottom.)

Twilight: Hey, Mark, who are you trying to protect here? Discord or Casey?

Mark: I am a loyal subject of the king. Why would I help Casey?

Spike: That's just what we're trying to figure out!

Fluttershy: Celestia told us about Nightmare Enterprises, but I bet you could tell us a whole lot more.

Mark: Someday.

Pinkie Pie: Well, we'll find out about Casey one way or another!


	3. Episode 3: A Dark and Stormy Knight

(One morning, everyone is chattering at the castle.)

Discord: Quiet! You're hiding something from me!

(Twilight scoffs.)

Shining Armor: Please Your Majesty, calm down.

Luna: Use your brain, instead of your mouth.

Discord: Shining Armor! Princess Luna! These girls are holding information from me! They're keeping secrets about Casey!

Trixie: You've been aiding an alien, you traitors!

Spike: If they're traitors, prove it!

(Discord and Trixie laugh as Twilight restrains Spike with her magic.)

Discord: It just so happens I've got proof right here! This picture look familiar?

(He holds up a photo of Casey fighting the giant octopus from Episode 1. The Mane 6 and Spike gasp in surprise.)

Applejack: That's Casey beatin' the monster!

(Flashback to Fire Casey pwning the octopus.)

Discord: Now what do you got to say for yourselves?! (He rips the photo in half. The others are now checking out the other photos Discord had.)

Luna: That Casey looks Photo-Shopped.

Shining Armor: Did you use a digital camera, sire?

Discord: Listen here! You girls think you're smart, don't ya? Well, I'm a lot smarter! Casey ain't going nowhere without this! (He holds up a photo of the Starship.)

[Theme Song]

Discord: I'll show those kids! If I can't earn respect, I'll just buy it from Nightmare Enterprises.

(He leaps onto his throne and activates the Nightmare Enterprises machines.)

Customer Service: King Discord! You're looking very-

Discord: Cut the talk! I want you to send me a monster that can get rid of Casey in a flash!

Customer Service: Well, what a shocking coincidence sire! We happen to have a brand new monster that's absolutely electrifying! It's a huge thunderstorm monster called Kracko.

Discord: Kracko?! Alright!

Customer Service: You're gonna love it, King! And this monster is humongous! As you know, we usually send monsters via the Internet. But we'll have to deliver Kracko by air!

Discord: Do what you have to do. Just get it here!

(Unbeknownst to the two, Mark is eavesdropping on the conversation. He starts to walk down the hall, passing Spike along the way.)

Spike: Hey, Mark. How's it going?

Mark: Very badly.

Spike: Very badly? Wait! (He runs after Mark.)

Mark: Where is Twilight?

Spike: She and the others went to go see Casey. Why? What's the matter?

Mark: They all may be in danger. We must find them before it's too late!

Spike: Huh? Too late?

(Outside Casey's house, The Mane 6 and Casey are conversing with each other.)

Twilight: There are so many things I want to know about you, Casey.

Casey: Like what?

Twilight: Well, for starters-

(Suddenly the sky is darkened by black clouds.)

Rarity: Where are those dark clouds coming from?

Fluttershy: Is another dragon acting up?

(Suddenly the clouds send down several lightning bolts at the group. They all dodge the bolts, which scorch the spots where they strike.)

Rainbow Dash: Let's get out of here before we get electrocuted!

(They all run in random directions. Rainbow Dash takes to the skies, Applejack runs for the closest tree, Rarity runs into a nearby building, Fluttershy crouches and whimpers, Twilight is running in circles, and Pinkie and Casey are running towards town. Along the way, Casey trips on a tree root. Another lightning bolt obliterates the tree and Casey is sent flying. He lands in a nearby river. The others rush up to him.)

Pinkie: Are you okay?

Casey: I'm fine.

(The clouds start to move in their direction.)

Applejack: It's comin' this way!

(They're all chased by lightning bolts until there's a flash and explosion off-screen. The camera moves to show everyone looking electrocuted. Twilight coughs out some soot.)

Twilight: This isn't just a lightning storm!

(The storm starts to approach them.)

Fluttershy: Run, Casey! (They start to run again. Meanwhile in Ponyville, the Mayor and Big Macintosh are enjoying a pleasant stroll. They then see the Mane 6 and Casey run towards them, followed by the storm firing its lightning bolts. As the group runs past the two, a lightning bolts shocks them, eliminating the Mayor's mane dye. The group then runs into Derpy's revolving muffin bar.)

Derpy: Restrooms for customers only.

(The group runs past her and she then gets zapped. Zecora is then looking at the image through her cauldron.)

Zecora: I see a very shocking event. Moving here was money well-spent.

(The group runs past her and she gets zapped too. Cheerilee is then putting a dinosaur skeleton together in front of her class.)

Cheerilee: Class, here's the rare Triceratops.

(The group runs through the classroom. The whole class gets zapped, teacher and students. The skeleton then crumbles. Doctor Whooves is then talking to a changeling dressed as a Shadowbolt behind bars.)

Doctor Whooves: I just heard from the DA. He's handing down new charges.

(The group runs past them and Doctor Whooves is zapped. This goes on throughout the whole town with the citizens yelling in pain as they each get zapped. The Mane 6 then run into each other at the center of town, but Casey's disappeared. Spike then runs up to them.)

Rainbow Dash: Spike?! What are you doing here?

Spike: (Panting.) Where's Casey?

Rarity: We were separated at the-

(They're interrupted by Discord and Trixie driving the tank-jeep towards them. The vehicle then swerves by them and towards the storm. It's firing lightning bolts in one direction.)

Discord: Hey, there's Casey! Let's watch this.

Trixie: Why not? I got nothing better to do.

(Casey is dodging lightning bolts fired at him. The duo laughs at his misfortune as he runs around the tank-jeep. He jumps into the tank-jeep's trunk. They then start to plead at him to get out. Suddenly the vehicle is zapped by a bolt. The duo drives towards the castle, passing the Mane 6 and Spike. The storm begins to fire lightning bolts at them now.)

Discord: What's Kracko firing at us for?!

Trixie: I don't know! I'm just as shocked as you are!

(the drawbridge to the castle starts to lower.)

Discord: Hurry! Hurry! Step on it! (He's squeezing Trixie's head. A bolt then hits the drawbridge, sending the tank-jeep into the moat. Discord, Trixie and Casey poke their heads out of the water. Casey runs in terror as Kracko sends another bolt into the moat, electrocuting the two. Later, Discord and Trixie are talking to Customer Service. Discord has a bag of ice on his head and is shivering.)

Customer Service: Just give it time. It'll get the job done.

Discord: (Sneezes.) No way, Jose! You take it back!

Customer Service: (Chuckles and holds up a contract.) Sorry, Your Majesty, but our contract states that Kracko can't be sent back-o!

Discord: That's a low-down dirty- (Sneezes.)

(Everyone in Ponyville is worried as the storm clouds continue to hang over the town.)

Pinkie: Casey, where are you?!

Spike: What if the monster got him?

Applejack: What monster? Your imagination actin' up again Spike?

Twilight: Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, split up and look for him.

Rainbow Dash: Right! (They take off and split in two directions. Meanwhile, Casey is hiding under a bridge.)

Pinkie: Casey!

Rarity: Casey!

(A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy return to Twilight.)

Rainbow Dash: No luck, Twilight. We have no idea where Casey might be.

Fluttershy: I don't blame him. This storm would make anyone hide.

Spike: Yeah. Poor Casey.

Twilight: Well, only one thing will help. Spike, wait here. (She and th others head towards Celestia's hideaway in the Everfree Forest. They eventually reach her.)

Twilight: Princess, we need-

Celestia: Do not speak. We are not alone.

(She motions to the back of her hideaway. The Mane 6 enter to see Mark looking over the Warp Star.)

Fluttershy: Why are you here?

Mark: I knew you would bring it here. The Warp Star. You brought it here to it safe and secret.

Rarity: Well, after Casey beat that beastly octopus, it shrunk back down again…

Pinkie: And then the star flew back into my hoof! I couldn't keep it at the castle with Twilight!

Mark: A wise decision.

Rainbow Dash: Mark, wait! Just how much do you know about Casey?

Mark: Much, perhaps. Or perhaps, very little.

Applejack: Tell us what you know about Casey!

Fluttershy: Please?

(Meanwhile, Spike found Casey in his hiding spot. Casey then runs out from his hiding spot and Kracko begins to shoot bolts at him.)

Spike: Casey, wait!

(Casey runs into a small tunnel. A bolt hits him, seemingly obliterating him.)

Spike: Casey!

(Mark has opened a window in Celestia's hideaway, which show a good view of the storm which is not as big as it seemed.)

Mark: This is not a storm. It is a monster brought here by Discord. It is called Kracko.

Fluttershy: Kracko?

Mark: The king is jealous and suspicious of Casey. He will do anything to get rid of him. So he has been ordering monsters.

Twilight: We know. Celestia told us.

Mark: There is a company. They call it Nightmare Enterprises. It was created thousands of years ago by one known as Nightmare. Nightmare's goal is to conquer the entire universe. To do this, he created legions of monsters and sent them throughout the galaxies. But they were challenged. Those who loved freedom fought mightily against the monsters. They formed armies and called themselves Star Warriors. We battled bravely, but Nightmare's monster warriors outnumbered the Star Warriors. Our ranks dwindled until only one Star Warrior remained. I was alone, injured, but alive. I had survived and luckily a spark of hope had survived with me.

Applejack: Hope?

Mark: Yes. The hope that I would not be… the last warrior.

Fluttershy: Oh.

Mark: It was my hope that young warriors would appear. Warriors with new strength and new spirit. Warriors who would battle to defeat Nightmare. That is why I came to this planet. To serve King Discord.

Rainbow Dash: To serve King Discord? Why would you want to work for somebody like him?

Mark: Starships are designed to automatically fly warriors to planets where monsters are detected. The king likes monsters, so I hoped the young warrior would come here.

Pinkie: You were right, Mark! Casey came here!

Mark: Yes, but too soon.

Rarity: Huh?

Mark: Casey's Starship detected the king's monster. But Casey was not supposed to awaken for another 20 years. That is why his ship crash-landed. He is totally untrained! He has no experience. He can barely think of a good strategy.

Twilight: Then Casey is just a kid.

Mark: Yes, but luckily he has great natural abilities. If he develops them properly, he may be able to defeat Nightmare, and I can help him.

Rainbow Dash: Then you are going to help Casey, aren't you?!

Mark: My help will not be enough to make him a warrior. Casey will also need all of your help! The Warp Star is Casey's source of power. He only has to see it to get his power. But he is unable to guard it for himself! It can only be kept safe by one who truly loves and cares for him!

Pinkie: Well, I've kept it safe so far, didn't I?!

Mark: Yes, so far. But this monster is much more powerful than the others. Perhaps too powerful even for the Warp Star to help Casey defeat it.

(Spike has gone over to Casey's hiding place to see he's perfectly fine.)

Spike: Casey, why don't you try to suck it up? You can't keep running away forever! You'll never know unless you try, Casey!

Casey: You're right!

(Casey tries to Absorb the clouds, but they're too high. Kracko sends a bolt down on him. Casey starts to run again.)

Spike: Casey!

(Casey tries to dodge the bolts, but suddenly Discord and Trixie in the tank-jeep block him. Now Casey is running from both the bolts and the two creeps in the car. Discord is laughing maniacally.)

Discord: Stay on his tail, no matter what Trixie!

(Casey then leaps off a wall in front of him and runs in the other direction. Discord and Trixie aren't so lucky and crash. The Mane 6 and Mark arrive to see Casey running from the bolts.)

Pinkie: Casey! Please hurry, Princess. Send Casey the Warp Star.

Celestia: Warp Star!

(The Warp Star flies out of her hideaway and towards Casey. Casey leaps onto it and flies into the clouds.)

Rainbow Dash: Alright! (She does some air punches. Spike then runs up to them.)

Mark: You have done well, Pinkamena. You hold the power to summon the Warp Star.

Rarity: But can Casey beat Kracko?

(Inside the clouds, Casey sees a white cloud-like creature with a single eye. Kracko fires more lightning bolts at Casey, but the Warp Star is too fast. Casey then has an idea. He flies toward the bottom of the clouds and begins to use Absorb. Kracko tries to resist the vacuum. Casey then releases the air Absorbed as a jet blast, clearing some of the clouds and revealing the monster.)

Fluttershy: Look, it's Kracko!

Spike: Whoa.

(Kracko releases a bolt that begins to chase Casey. Casey suddenly uses Absorb and it disappears into his chest.)

Rarity: He sucked in the lightning!

(Casey then leaps into the air and turns into Sword Casey.)

Mark: Sword Casey!

Pinkie: Alright!

Rainbow Dash: Come on, Sword Casey!

(Casey flies toward Kracko. Kracko releases more bolts, but Casey destroys them with a single swipe of his sword. Meanwhile, Discord and Trixie climb out of the rubble.)

Discord: Where's that little dread-head at?!

Trixie: Hey, look.

(The two are zapped again. They then see Casey fighting Kracko.)

Discord and Trixie: Go Kracko! Go Kracko! Go Kracko!

Casey: Sword Beam! (He shoots a Sword Beam at Kracko, causing it to shake a little.) Sword Beam! (He fires another Sword Beam from a vertical angle. He releases several more Sword Beams from all directions until Kracko is sliced in half and explodes. Casey then flies to safety.)

Casey: I did it!

Discord: Casey cracked Kracko up! (He's hitting Trixie on the head repeatedly.)

(The rest of the clouds vanish completely, revealing the sun's shine. Everyone is relieved that the clouds have finally left. Casey the lands in front of the Mane 6, Spike, and Mark. They all run toward him.)

Pinkie: Hooray! (She hugs Casey.)

Rainbow: Awesome They all run toward him.)

Pinkie: Hooray! (She hugs Casey.)

Rainbow Dash: Awesome!

(The Warp Star flies back to the Everfree Forest.)

Pinkie: Casey, just let me know when you need the star treatment.


	4. Episdoe 4: UnReality TV

(Twilight is writing a report to Celestia under a tree.)

Twilight: Ponyville is a great place to live except for two things: King Discord and (sarcastically) the Great and Powerful Trixie.

(Spike and the others are running up to her.)

Spike: Hey, there's Twilight! Hiya, Twilight.

Pinkie: What are you doing?

Fluttershy: Is that your homework, Twilight?

Applejack: Can I get a copy?

Spike: We have homework?

Twilight: No Spike. I'm writing an essay to Princess Celestia about how great Ponyville is.

Rainbow Dash: Essay?

Twilight: That's right. I'm putting everything down about Ponyville for the Princess.

(Casey snatches the book out of her hooves.)

Twilight: Casey!

(Casey is trying to read the markings in the pages.)

Twilight: Finding the right words to describe Casey isn't easy, you know. But I write about how great it is to live in Ponyville. (She takes the book back.) Here, I'll read you a bit. (Reading) "Even though Ponyville doesn't have a lot of things real big cities have, there are lots of fun things to do here. The moms go down to the well every day to get water and the latest gossip. The dads fish, even though they never seem to catch anything. And Casey, he's really good at taking naps."

Casey: Hey!

Twilight: It's a compliment.

Casey: Fine.

Twilight: (Continues reading.) "Maybe Ponyville isn't too exciting, but I wouldn't want anyone to do a single thing to change it."

(Everyone applauds when she finishes.)

Braeburn: Hey, there they are! (He and Apple Bloom approach them.) We need to get home right away!

Apple Bloom: C'mon, sis!

Fluttershy: Is something wrong?

Braeburn: King Discord is giving everyone in Ponyville a special free gift.

Twilight: Discord never gave anyone anything except a headache.

Apple Bloom: He's giving us all telly-visions with DDD!

All: DDD?!

[Theme Song]

(The Parasprites are all unloading boxes labeled "TV" from a wagon and going into everyone's houses. Gilda is giving orders to the Parasprites.)

Gilda: Let's go guys! Speed it up! We gotta get a TV set to every house in town!

Braeburn: Ah, so that's a television.

Applejack: It doesn't seem very entertaining.

Gilda: That's 'cause it ain't turned on yet. The shows are starting in a few minutes, courtesy of his Highness King Discord.

Rainbow Dash: It's almost time. The broadcast should start any minute now.

Pinkie: This is so exciting!

Twilight: The King's up to something. Something sneaky.

Spike: Hey, Twilight. Do you think Discord is going to give your brother and Princess Luna a free TV set too?

Twilight: Maybe. Who cares?

Spike: I do! (He runs toward the castle.)

(At the studio in the castle, the Parasprites are working the cameras and microphones.)

Trixie: Sound ready. Cameras ready. All set, sire. We're ready to go whenever you are.

Discord: (Laughs) I was born ready!

Trixie: Alright everypony, stand by! We go in 10… 9…

Mayor: 8…

Apple Family: 7…

Doctor Whooves and Changeling behind bars: 6… 5…

Derpy: 4… 3…

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie: 2… 1!

Trixie: Roll it!

(All the TVs switch on.)

Trixie: This is the world premiere of Equestria television! Channel DDD!

(On the screen, a curtain opens to illuminate Discord wearing a bunch of fake bling.)

Discord: Hello, Equestria! Big D here and welcome to DDD TV!

(All the ponies cheer in their homes. Casey is excited while Twilight glares.)

Snips: King Discord's talking right to us!

Discord: At long last, I'm bringing Ponyville the miracle of television to brighten up your bleak and boring lives! So get ready for action/adventure you gotta see! Your channel that spells D-D-D! With gut-busting laughs I'm sure you'll agree! The price is right, you'll get it free! (Laughs.)

Trixie: More King Discord later, but right now a preview of our side-splitting Ponyville Comedy Showcase!

Sweetie Belle: Do you like comedy, sis?

Rarity: I find it amusing.

Trixie: And now DDD presents that goofy red pest and everyone's favorite tyrant: The Crazy Comedy Duo of Casey and the King!

(Discord is holding a crappy looking doll of Casey.)

(Twilight gasps.)

Discord: Hey, Casey maybe you could help me. Folks have been asking who's the doofiest-looking guy in Ponyville.

Doll: Casey!

Discord: And who's the ugliest?

Doll: Casey.

Discord: And who's the puniest?

Doll: Casey.

Discord: And who do you think I oughta stomp on?

Doll: Casey.

(Discord jumps up and down on the doll, which spews out "Caseys." The audiences at home laugh at Discord's antics.)

Twilight: Great, Discord is using his TV channel to make Casey look like a dummy!

Snips: Casey's goofy!

Trixie: Here are the shows that'll keep you stuck to your vinyl recliners! At 7, it's the adventures of that very thin crime-fighter Big D Man! At 7:30, watch as contestants compete for cash and prices on "Wheel of Head Wounds." Then at 8, the staff of DR confronts an outbreak of hernias. Bad ones! Next, the Far East meets the Old West when King of the Kitchen cooks beef jerky! Then at 9:30, the Magic Hunter searches for my long-lost sister! At 10, the crew of the S.S. Deterpise deals with some very intense motion sickness on "Discord Space 9!" Tonight's late movie is "Globzilla Destroys Manehatten." And the late-late movie is "King Glong vs the Houston Astros?!" Stay where you are, we'll be back after this. (She faints from exhaustion.)

(There are several Discord-themed commercials advertising bath soap, exercise devices, and diapers. All of the characters in the ads are portrayed by Discord.)

Twilight: Maybe some people wanna waste their lives watching this TV junk, but we have better things to do, right Casey? (She turns to her left and sees Casey's gone. She then sees Casey watching TV with Rarity and Sweetie Belle.)

Trixie: Look, even Casey loves Channel DDD!

Discord: With two-way TVs, I can watch them watching me! (Laughs.) I got everybody in town glued to my channel!

Trixie: Yes, except for that little purple brat friend of Casey. (Discord grabs her by the throat.)

Discord: What's the matter? Doesn't she appreciate my star quality?

Trixie: I'm sure that's it.

(Twilight is walking through Ponyville towards the castle as the sun starts to set. She looks around to see no one is outside.)

Twilight: Hey! Where is everybody?! Hello? (She peeks in all of the building's windows to see everyone watching and laughing at the TV. She then sees Cheerilee rolling on the floor laughing while holding a bag of chips.)

Twilight: Wow, I thought Ms. Cheerilee would be too smart to watch television. (She slams the school doors open.) Ms. Cheerilee, I'm very disappointed in you!

Cheerilee: U, well I, uh…

Twilight: WE USED TO HAVE LIVES BEFORE TELEVISION!

(She storms out. Cheerilee continues to ROFL.)

Twilight: At least there's still my brother, Luna, and Spike. Maybe they can resist TV. At least I hope so.

Spike: Way to go! Knock em out, Ultra D!

(Spike, Luna, and Shining Armor are cheering on a giant robot Discord fighting another giant robot.)

Twilight: Oh no! Bro, if you watch this stuff, you're rotting out your brain cells.

Shining Armor: Well, I haven't been using my brain cells very much anyway.

Twilight: You can go ahead and waste your time if you want to. But not me!

Spike: So go read one of your dumb books!

Twilight: Hey, can't you see this one of Discord's schemes?!

Luna: Shush, darling. It's getting to the good part.

Twilight: Bro, you have a responsibility to the kingdom!

Shining Armor: Very well. I'll speak to the King right after "Who Wants to Be a Discord?"

Luna: Or after "Everybody Loves Discord."

(Twilight walks down the halls in despair.)

Twilight: My own brother is a couch potato.

(She then hears laughing from a nearby room. She opens the door to see Mark, Yang, and Yuck enjoying the TV as well.)

Twilight: It can't be! (She rushes in.) Please, Mark, don't tell me you like Channel DDD too!

Mark: (Chuckles.) King Discord may be a despicable dictator, but you got to admit he's got some funny shtick.

Twilight: (Scoffs.) I've had toothaches funnier than King Discord. Please, he's gotta be up to something!

Discord: This here's an important news bulletin! A giant monster has been spotted chompin' and stompin' our way!

(Mark, Yang, and Yuck gasp in horror.)

Discord: Let's go live!

(There's footage of a horned monster heading towards Ponyville. Everyone screams in terror.)

Monster: Casey! Casey!

Discord: You heard what that critter said! It's headed this way cause it's looking for Casey!

Yang: It's weird that the monster showed up on the same day as the tellys!

Yuck: Also it can talk.

Mark: And why would it want Casey?

Twilight: Casey. Oh no!

(She runs out of the castle to see nothing for miles.)

Twilight: Where's the monster? On the TV, King Discord said it was headed this way. Why would he say if there's a monster coming if there's not one?

Discord: Who knows what this bad boy'll eat! Oh no! It looks like he's going to smash the Mayor's house!

Mayor: I gotta get out of here! (She leaps out the window just before the monster supposedly smashes her house.)

Discord: This monster ain't satisfied! It's heading for Ponyville now! The creature must've come to destroy Ponyville! Destroy it because Casey lives here!

(A Parasprite begins move a spiral in front of the camera. All the audiences at home immediately become hypnotized. Even Casey becomes hypnotized.)

Rarity and Sweetie Belle: (In zombie voices) Casey must go away!

(They knock Casey out of the boutique and Casey snaps out of his trance. He's then pursued by all of Ponyville's citizens who keep saying "Casey must go away!" Casey then hides behind a tree and Twilight stands in front of it.)

Twilight: Hey, what's going on? What are you doing out here?

Doctor Whooves: Do you know where Casey is?

Twilight: I was looking for him, but he's gone.

Doctor Whooves: He's hiding. If you know where he is, tell us. Casey must go away! Then the monster will leave us!

Twilight: Well, I haven't seen him.

(The mob then leaves. Casey and Twilight then run to Casey's house. They pull Matt outside.)

Matt: The monster's gone!

Twilight: There never was a monster. It was all a hoax!

Matt: Then why did we just see it on the TV?!

Mark: Don't believe everything you see on the television set, my friend.

Twilight: What is it, Mark?

Mark: I have searched all of Ponyville. There is no monster. Come with me to the castle.

Casey: Huh?

(Twilight and Casey follow him. At the castle, Twilight and Casey sneak past the Parasprite guards. On the TV, Discord is supposedly confronting the monster with a minigun.)

Discord: Hasta la vista, chump! (He shoots at the monster. It recoils in pain.)

(Twilight and Casey then enter Luna's room, panting.)

Shining Armor: It's Twilight!

Luna: And Casey!

Spike: Casey must go away!

Twilight: Those dumb shows must've made your brain go away!

Spike: A monster's coming! If you don't believe me, just look! It's on TV!

Twilight: Just because it's on TV doesn't make it true! And we'll prove it!

Spike: We will?

(Mark then opens the door.)

Mark: Excuse me.

Twilight: Mark, you really had me scared for a second.

Mark: Something is going on down in the dungeon where the King has his TV studio. He is hiding something.

Twilight: Is there a way to get in?

Mark: I will create a diversion to distract the guards. You three go investigate.

(Twilight nods. She leads Casey and Spike down the stairs to the dungeon. At the bottom of the stairs, there's a door with the sign "On Air" above it. They open it and gasp. The so-called "monster" is actually attacking a model of Ponyville. The monster has Trixie's voice.

Discord: And cut! We're at a commercial! Okay, I want loads of smoke in this next scene! And Trixie, act a little more monster-like!

(The monster then pulls off its head to reveal it's Trixie wearing a monster suit.)

Trixie: I am so not ready for my close-up.

(Discord then hops into the tank-jeep which is in front of a screen.)

Discord: Alright, places for the next act! Get that projector cranking and let's get this show on the road!

(A Parasprite turns on a film projector and the screen looks like Ponyville at night.)

Discord: Okay, cue the model tank!

(A Parasprite is operating a remote-controlled tank-jeep, moving it towards Trixie in the monster suit. On the TV, it convincingly looks like the actual tank-jeep is heading towards the monster.)

Discord: You don't scare me! You can wreck the whole town looking for Casey, but I'll do what I can to defeat you! (He fires the tank-jeep's cannon.)

Carrot Cake: I guess the King is not such a bad guy if he's risking his life to save us.

Snails: He's not hiding like Casey.

Twilight: So!

Spike: The giant monster attack's a big fat lie!

Twilight: And so is King Discord!

(Twilight and Spike then notice Casey's gone. They look inside the studio to see Casey run onto the set. He runs up to Trixie in excitement. The moment Casey appears on-screen, the hypnotic hold on everyone is broken.)

Discord: What's he doing here?!

Doctor Whooves: Looks like someone's been feeding Casey steroids!

Discord: Get him out! This is a closed set!

(Twilight pops up in front of him.)

Twilight: Casey proved your monster battle is bogus!

Discord: Shut off that camera!

(The screen goes to static. Everyone groans. Doctor Whooves hits the TV in frustration.)

Doctor Whooves: Figures the TV conks out just when they were nabbing the crook red-handed!

Twilight: (Points at Discord.) You gave everyone TVs so you could turn everyone against Casey!

Discord: (Laughs.) You got that girly, but they ain't gonna find that out!

(A large cage slams down on the three.)

Twilight: Let us out of here!

Trixie: No can do, sweetie cakes!

Discord: You might hurt our ratings!

Twilight: That does it! Casey, suck up everything in this dumb studio!

Casey: (Salutes.) Will do! (Uses Absorb in front of the cage bringing all the equipment, Parasprites, Discord, and Trixie to the cage.)

Trixie: Sire, the studio's gone with the wind!

Discord: That there's a low blow!

Twilight: That's good enough, Casey.

(Casey stops using Absorb and the whole studio crashes to the ground. All the rubble also destroyed the cage's bars.)

Spike: Whoa, nice going Casey.

Casey: Thank you.

Twilight: Spike, can you work a camera?

Spike: It's like writing a letter, right?

(The TVs switch back on to reveal the mess in the studio. Twilight is speaking through a microphone being held with her magic.)

Doctor Whooves: Hey, what happened?!

Twilight: This is a special report. These pictures prove that King Discord faked the monster on TV so we'd all turn against Casey.

(Casey pops in front of the whole screen.)

Casey: Hi!

(Twilight moves him out of the way.)

Twilight: Casey is the real hero! (She moves him back in front of the screen.)

Trixie: I'm glad it's over. That costume was vile.

Twilight: Trixie, tell our viewers why you chose to dress like a monster and help King Discord?

Trixie: Please, no! Mom might see me!

Discord: That kid's got it all wrong! This here's a king-sized misunderstanding. (His face turns blurry.) Any events and situations depicted on Channel DDD are purely fictional! (Trixie's face is also now blurry. The screen then goes to a sign-off screen.)

(The next morning, the TVs still have the sign-off screen.)

Doctor Whooves: I don't see what the big deal is. TV's boring!

Braeburn: It's all the same.

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Rainbow Dash: This show about rainbows has been on all morning.

(The Channel DDD logo then shows up.)

Trixie: You are watching Channel DDD! This just in! Citizens of Ponyville are demanding the arrest and deportation of Casey after all the red pest sucks up all their houses!

Carrot Cake: I bet he's making that up.

Rarity: I saw Casey this morning and I don't remember him sucking up my house.

Braeburn: Let's all go talk a walk. (He turns off the TV.)

(Twilight is continuing her report to Celestia on the hill seen in the beginning.)

Twilight: Mark was right. You can't always believe what you see on TV, but maybe the King has learned his lesson and will provide quality television programming from now on.

(At Casey's house, Casey and Matt are cracking up at Discord's ugly face.)


End file.
